Elliot Edwards
.]] Elliot Edwards is a young teenager who's favorite hobby is playing basket ball. He is one of two dreamers to possesses the Red Ideya of Courage in Nights into Dreams, thus allowing him to venture through Nightopia to help NiGHTS defeat Wizeman the Wicked and overcome his own fears during the process. Age In Japan, Elliot is listed as 15 years old. However, in all other regions of the world he is listed as 14 years old. The reason for the change is unknown. Story Elliot was out playing basketball with his friends and showing off his good moves when a cround of High School students rush into their game. They steal the ball from Elliot and make proceed to slam dunk it with ease. They walk away laughing at Elliot, humiliating him in front of his friends and crushing Elliot's hopes of someday being a great basket ball player. Later that night, Elliot has a nightmare about the events that happened earlier that day. Only this time, the bullies faces turn dark and into shadows, taunting and laughing at him for being a loser. Elliot fleas from the horrible nightmares until he reaches a light at the end of a tunnel. It's warm and welcoming and Elliot feels at ease. Elliot finds NiGHTS tapped in an Ideya Palace and together they head off on a journey to stop Wizeman the Wicked. Later, while trying to save NiGHTS from Wizeman's clutches, Elliot joins forces with a girl he's never met before. Together, they help defeat Wizeman and bring peace back to Nightopia. After waking up, Elliot meets up with his friends for another basketball game but when they arrive at the court, the High School bullies from before have already claimed it. Elliot's friends suggest coming back later but after battling through the darkest if his nightmares, Elliot finds the courage to stand up to the older bullies. The game is almost over and Elliot's team is down one but he doesn't lose hope. instead, he finds the strength within to power through the older kids' tricks and makes his way up court, leaving the bullies speechless. Seconds before Elliot reaches the hoop for a throw, the main bully decides to step in and wall him off. Reminiscing about his dreams of flight, Elliot feels himself jumping over the bully and making himself a slam dunk, impressing everyone and winning the game. After being congratulated by his friends, Elliot decides to walk downtown where the 100th anniversary of Twin Seeds was being held. Elliot watches the parade for a moment before walking up to the famous Twin Seeds tower. The sun bounces off a sign for a musical being help and the glare catches Elliot's eye and for a moment he could have sworn he saw NiGHTS' face. He takes it as a sign and decides to take a peek at the Musical taking place inside. Immediately, Elliot recognizes their star singer, Claris Sinclair, from his dreams. Her eyes meet his and instantly they both overwhelmed with memories of their adventures with NiGHTS in Nightopia and how they both defeated Wizeman the Wicked together. Elliot returns home to his room after a long eventful day. As he lays down to sleep, a familiar purple figure can be seen posing on the spire of the city's famous building. Appearances by Archie Comics.]] Aside from his debut on the Sega Saturn, Elliot also appears as an unlockable character in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Elliot also starred in Archie's NiGHTS into Dreams Comic as well as the NiGHTS story book, NiGHTS: Flying Through the Sky Without Wings. http://www.nightsintodreams.com/NiD/violet/NiGHTSSB/1.htm Outside of NiGHTS, Elliot has also appeared in Burning Rangers, along with Claris, as a special side quest. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxgFXfxSIY4 Game Play After you choose one of Elliot's dreams, Splash Garden, Frozen Bell, or Stick Canyon, he'll fall into that selected world. Upon arriving he'll be attacked by nightmaren minions who'll take all his Ideya away except the red Ideya of courage. You process further in the game by using the red Ideya to merge with NiGHTS and complete the level. However, if you chose to, you can complete the level without NiGHTS at all, unlike in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. This opens up possible level exploring that is otherwise not reachable when playing as NiGHTS, such as the elevator on Stick Canyon's tower or the snow train you can ride in Frozen Bell. However, should you stay out too long, an Alarm Egg will be sent out after you, so be careful to avoid it or it'll be Night Over for Elliot. Twin Seeds In Elliot's last dream, he falls down onto a cloud that floats around the Twin Seeds Tower. NiGHTS can be seen flailing for Elliot's attention but if you press any buttons on your controller, it'll trigger Wizeman to send Elliot flying off onto a broken floating piece of asphalt. From here, Elliot jumps off the side into the city light below. Elliot shoots back up with his red Ideya following him, enabling you to complete the stage as normal. The only difference is that there is no alarm egg and if you run out of time before collecting Elliot's Ideya and freeing NiGHTS, then it is instant Night Over. See Also *Claris Sinclair *NiGHTS *NiGHTS into Dreams Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters